


Shambles

by AkaiKuroba



Category: One Piece
Genre: Could Be Canon, Cute, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Pre-Dressrosa, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiKuroba/pseuds/AkaiKuroba
Summary: Of course Law knew that his ally was strong but him risking to catch a cold before facing a shichibukai?





	Shambles

It was unusally quiet.   
Seems that even the Strawhat crew could feel the tension before arriving in Dressrosa. They didn’t know the whole story but with their captain, they seem to be aware of getting into big trouble with every new island they explore. 

While the sun goes down, Law leaned against the wooden railing, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to calm down, tried not to think about this day thirteen years ago, tried not to think about this ridiculous smile. Instead he felt the name on his coat, felt like its burned on his back. With a sigh he opened his eyes again and found the deck empty (expect from a sleeping Caesar).

When he heard a small gasp, he spotted Luffy at his favorite place in front of the ship. He was looking straight forward, probably seeing nothing more than the endless sea. For a moment he observed the young man who had come so far in this world, looked so strong, to most people probably unbreakable. But he had seen him at his worst. Law shook his head. He didn’t wanna think about this again. Instead he tried to calm himself down by looking at the other captain and trying to have faith that he will make a miracle come true. Maybe even blow a storm. The strawhat himself watched the sunset and - unusually to most times - seemed deep in thoughts when the first shiver caught his body. At this moment Law realized how much colder it have gotten with the sun nearly gone. Luffy obviously doesn’t seemed to act on the changed temperature although he seemed to be cold and the older men got worried a bit. Of course he knew that his ally was strong but him risking to catch a cold before facing a shichibukai? Even if everything will work as he planned it, Luffy would need every possible strength.

So when he heard the strawhat sneezing he made a fast decision by murmuring. „Room.“ before flipped his fingers in a smooth move. „Shambles.“ Then Law leaned back again and when he heard a surprised noise from the front of the ship he closed his eyes, trying to suppress his smile.

This way Law couldn’t see how Luffy was smiling at him while he was snuggling in the long coat of the older pirate. It was warm and comfy and the rubber man looked back at his ally. He saw that the other men was trying to hide a satisfied smile but just grinned and snuggled even deeper in the coat. He knew how to value this gesture and his grin widened. 

It really was a great idea to form an alliance.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first try to write in English so feel free to tell me the mistakes you found. :)   
Anyway I hope you liked this one.   
Inspired by this picture: 
> 
> https://www.zerochan.net/1723502


End file.
